Ángel caído
by Tsumicchi uwu
Summary: Sorano no era más que un ángel caído; un ángel que cayó en el rencor, en el pecado, en la desesperación y en un amor enfermizo. Sí, Sorano sólo era un ángel caído a la vista de cualquiera y ella misma. [Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria. Del Foro GJM]
1. Amarillo

_**.-ÁNGEL CAÍDO-.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Semana 1**_ _= Hecho: Arcoíris._

* * *

 _ **«**_ **AMARILLO** _ **»**_

Una vez más su plegaria no fue escuchada; una vez más perdió sus alas; y una vez más cayó en picada a la fría y dura realidad.

Su plegaria ignorada y sus alas arrancadas, ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? No tenía razones para continuar con aquella mísera vida. No las tenía, ni las tendría. Porque un ángel sin alas no es ángel; es una aberración de Dios. Cortar las alas del ángel es la peor humillación que Dios pudiese darle… Y ella, era eso: un ángel sin alas, un ángel que cayó al abismo, una aberración…

Alzó su mirada, contemplando el vasto cielo del cual ya no sería parte. Las lágrimas corrían por su lastimado rostro y de sus labios sólo salían lamentosos quejidos; mientras en el cielo resplandecía un hermoso arcoíris.

Sorano odió aquel arcoíris; era una burla de su destierro, era la prueba de que a Dios no le importaba su existencia y, por sobretodo, tenía aquel repugnante color… _Amarillo._

El arcoíris tenía siete colores, mas sólo uno le importaba, sólo uno aborrecía. Y ese era el amarillo…

 _Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas._

Apretó sus puños con impotencia, con su mandíbula igual de apretada; sus ojos entrecerrados, contemplando el _repulsivo_ arcoíris que se alzaba frente a ella; y el odio creciendo a pasos agigantados en su interior.

Todo era su culpa; culpa de la rubia; culpa de Lucy Heartfilia.

Si no hubiese sido por ella, Sorano hubiese cumplido su sueño; si no se hubiese entrometido en sus planes, Sorano sería un ángel; si la rubia no existiese, Sorano no hubiese sido desterrada… Si tan sólo la Heartfilia no existiese…

–Lucy Heartfilia –masculló entre dientes; como si así fuese a despojarse de todo aquel rencor que la embargaba. Y no lo hacía; porque Sorano no descansaría hasta acabar con ella.

Esa sería su nueva razón para vivir, no necesitaba más razones.

La destruiría para así volver a ser un ángel y no uno caído; uno hecho y derecho. Recuperaría sus alas, incluso si le tomaba toda su vida el hacerlo. Las puertas del paraíso le serían abiertas una vez más; sólo a ella.

Sorano sería el ángel que tanto anhelaba ser…

Pero, primero, debía deshacerse de aquel nauseabundo color; el amarillo debía ser erradicado del mundo.

Para así, Sorano ser feliz.

* * *

 _ **PALABRAS:**_ _384._

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Huhuhu~ primer drabble terminado. Espero que les haya gustado nwn Me tocó "arcoíris" y el drabble es bien gris (?) Ok no. En mi defensa, arcoíris y unicornios no vienen con la personalidad de Sorano (?) Por eso lo dejé así ewe Y también: estos son drabbles independientes, no tienen relación entre sí. Bueno, eso sería todo por hoy. Byebye~ uwu_

 _ **PRÓXIMO DRABBLE: Semana 2**_ _= Rated M_


	2. Pervertida

_**.-ÁNGEL CAÍDO-.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Semana 2**_ _= Rated: M._

* * *

 _ **«PERVERTIDA»**_

Andaba con pasos ligeros, procurando que el moreno no la escuchase –aunque fuese imposible que Erick no la hubiese oído ya. Seguro la había oído hace horas–; un paso tras otro, pequeños e inaudibles –para ella y cualquiera–, pero era de Erick de quién hablábamos. Y si realmente, como a ella le hubiese gustado, él no escuchaba sus pasos; estaba segura que había escuchado sus sucios planes hace meses.

Exacto, llevaba meses planeando aquello. Meses largos y duros, en los que tuvo que pensar muy bien sus acciones; si no quería que la situación se le fuese de las manos –aunque ella, en el fondo, _quería_ que se le fuese de las manos–. Quería poner a prueba al Dragon Slayer –mejor dicho, quería _probarlo_ desde hace un tiempo–; ver hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a llegar – _hasta el final_ , sonaba exquisitamente excitante para ella–. ¿Para qué lo hacía? Ni ella lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que _él_ en su _cama_ –o _lago_ , le daba igual– sonaba a una maravillosa propuesta.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al borde del lago, admirando embelesada la fornida espalda frente a ella.

– _Sorano_ –la regañó el mayor, sin siquiera voltearse a verla, con voz firme. Con la voz con que tanto fantaseaba desde hace un tiempo.

Porque aquella voz provocaba tantas cosas en ella…

Porque con sólo su voz, Sorano podía sentir sus manos colarse por su vestido. Sólo con su voz, podía sentir sus labios besar cuello, el inicio de sus pechos, el interior de sus muslos… Podía sentir su lengua juguetear con la propia. Sus dedos adentrarse, una y otra vez, en su intimidad; adentro y afuera, en un exquisito vaivén. Del mismo modo, podía sentir cómo su mente se nublaba y su intimidad chorreaba sus líquidos; la prueba de su deseo… Sí, aquella voz la hacía sentir tantas cosas…

– _Erick_ … –pronunció, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se despojaba de sus ropas. Tanto tiempo planeando aquello… que no se detendría sólo por ser descubierta.

Ya completamente desnuda ingresó al lago, avanzando como depredador en busca de su presa. Cada paso que ella avanzaba, era un paso que él retrocedía, sin siquiera mirarla. Sorano frunció el ceño; estaba cansada de aquella absurda persecución –porque eso era: absurda–.

Cuando vio al _indefenso_ Dragon Slayer atrapado entre la inmensa roca y ella, sonrió satisfecha.

–Erick, no seas tímido –comentó, sin vergüenza alguna; terminando de acorralarlo.

–¡Cá-Cállate, Sorano! –Aquel rubor en sus mejillas le pareció muy adorable a la chica; que sin pensárselo dos veces lo _atacó._

Sus labios presionando los contrarios y sus lenguas danzando apasionadamente. Todo aquello era perfecto para Sorano. Y más aún cuando sintió las manos de _Cobra_ posicionarse en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él…

Ambos se habían entregado al deseo…

– _Erick…_ –fue lo único coherente que salió de sus labios esa tarde; en la que el lago y aquella roca fueron testigos.

* * *

 _ **PALABRAS:** 490._

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Lo sé, mucho OoC xD pero me divertí haciendo una Sorano pervertida y atacante OwO –y más divertido fue cuando mi madre casi me descubre el porno (?)–.Bueno, eso es todo por hoy ewe Byebye~_

 _ **PRÓXIMO DRABBLE: Semana 3**_ _= Género: Tragedy._


	3. Arráncame las alas

_**.-ÁNGEL CAÍDO-.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. El poema es mío, por favor, si lo van a tomar den el crédito correspondiente. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 – Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Semana 3**_ _= Género: Tragedy._

* * *

 _ **«ARRÁNCAME LAS ALAS»**_

~Una súplica desesperada a la solución de su vida~

" _Te lo imploro, por favor, arráncame las alas. Te lo ruego de rodillas, ya no las quiero"._

" _Por favor, ayúdame…"._

" _Te lo suplico, llévatelas lejos de aquí. Donde no las pueda volver a ver"._

" _Por favor, arráncame las alas. No las quiero, no las necesito. Sólo me lastiman…"_

" _Por lo que más quieras, atiende mis súplicas. Ayúdame a quitarme un peso de encima"._

" _No quiero volar, ni sentir la brisa en mi rostro. No quiero libertad, ya no la necesito"._

" _Sólo quiero arrancarme las alas. Sólo quiero arrancarme el alma"._

" _Sólo quiero borrar todo…"._

Todo estaba cubierto de sangre: su vestido, sus manos, el fallecido cuerpo junto a ella, sus recuerdos… Su alma… Todo.

Sorano no quería hacerlo, nunca quiso matarlo. No era su intención, sin embargo, lo hizo.

Y ella, no podía vivir con ello.

Los ángeles no pecaban; ella lo hizo. Sorano no merecía ser un ángel, no merecía la libertad que le fue otorgada… Y hasta ahora lo comprendía…

Sorano ya no quería sus alas, no las necesitaba; no para causar tanto daño.

Ella no podía vivir, no como antes. Porque Sorano no era un ángel, no merecía sus alas.

Ella sólo quería que su libertad le fuese arrebatada. Sorano sólo quería expiar sus pecados.

Y sólo había una forma de hacerlo; porque sus alas aún no le eran arrebatadas, nadie había escuchado sus plegarias. Nadie la ayudaría, no como ella quería…

Sorano no deseaba libertad, deseaba el encierro eterno; deseaba condenarse así misma al infierno. Sorano Aguria sólo deseaba la muerte, el destierro total; sólo deseaba que su alma abandonase su cuerpo.

Porque ella no podía seguir viviendo; no podía después de lo que hizo.

Ella pecó. Ella mató.

Y ahora, era su turno: ella también moriría.

En sus propias manos…

Y una vez más, estaría cubierta de sangre…

Su propia sangre…

Aquel día de verano Sorano renunció a sus alas, a su libertad y a su vida. Su sueño se cumplió: sus alas fueron arrebatadas.

* * *

 _ **PALABRAS:**_ _339._

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Me había tocado Sci-Fi, pero en 500 palabras me vi incapaz de hacerlo (?) Así que pedí cambio y me tocó tragedia… *Llora desconsoladamente (?)* Aunque he de admitir que prefiero tragedia antes que Sci-Fi, espiritual o terror… ¡Alabada sea la tragedia! ¡Y alabado sea random por no ser taaan cruel conmigo (?)! Personalmente, me agradó cómo quedó; aunque es bastante obvio que la tragedia no se me da xD No sé qué opinan ustedes, ¿Les gustó?. En fin, eso es todo por hoy. Byebye~_

 _ **PRÓXIMO DRABBLE: Semana 4**_ _= Emoción: Amor._


	4. Ángeles

_**.-ÁNGEL CAÍDO-.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

 _ **Semana 4**_ _= Emoción: Amor._

* * *

 _ **«ÁNGELES»**_

 _Enfermizo e insano_ , así era su amor. _Egoísta y absurdo_ también. _Inútil y estéril_ , eran otras características de éste. Porque amar a los ángeles requería de todo aquello. Y pese a todo ello, a Sorano no le importaba; no mientras pudiese convertirse en uno de ellos, cumpliendo su sueño, aquél que tenía desde que tenía consciencia… _Porque los ángeles son puros y libres_ ; todo lo que ella anhelaba ser. Por esa razón amaba a los ángeles; porque los ángeles escriben su propio destino, ellos toman las riendas de su vida… Y eso, Sorano Aguria no podía hacerlo, pero deseaba fervientemente el poder forjar su propio camino; el ser pura y libre como los mismos ángeles era su mayor ilusión.

El amor que Sorano profesaba a sus ángeles era enfermizo e insano; egoísta y absurdo; inútil y estéril. Y eso ella misma lo sabía, no necesitaba que nadie se lo recordara.

Porque Sorano sabía que su amor era _enfermizo_ , por la simple y sencilla razón que ella vivía por y para ellos. Para la Aguria sólo existían éstos en su vida; el resto era basura, insignificantes insectos. Nada más.

Su amor era _insano_ , también era consciente de ello; su inteligencia le permitía el darse cuenta de aquello. Y era insano porque con cada intento por convertirse en un ángel, en cada intento de desplegar sus alas, en cada intento de ingresar al paraíso… siempre salía lastimada. Sólo se hacía daño; una y otra vez terminaba _rota._

También era _egoísta_ , porque Sorano los quería sólo para ella. Sólo ella quería y podía ser un ángel; los demás no eran, ni serían jamás lo que un ángel necesitaba ser. Esa era su forma de pensar.

 _Absurdo_ , una característica más que agregar a la larga lista; porque su amor rayaba en lo absurdo, era ilógico. Porque amar a los ángeles es irracional, éstos no existen, son un mito.

Su amor era _inútil_ , porque sabía que jamás sería correspondida, porque sabía que existía una pequeña posibilidad de que estos no existiesen. Y, a pesar de aquello, Sorano continuaba amándolos. No importaba si era inútil, no importaba si jamás sería correspondida, tampoco si no existían; porque para Sorano si lo hacían.

Y, por último, era e _stéril_ ; porque su amor no daba frutos, ni jamás los daría. Porque los ángeles sólo existen para ser amados, no para amar; por ello Sorano los ama, porque desea ser como ellos, desea ser amada y admirada… Desea ser parte del hermoso firmamento.

Porque los ángeles son magistrales y únicos; son puros y libres; son amados y admirados, por eso Sorano los ama.

Los ángeles representan todo lo que ella quería ser y, del mismo modo, representaban todo lo que jamás sería. Porque ella no era pura ni libre, mucho menos amada y admirada...

 _Sorano ama a los ángeles porque no puede amarse a ella misma._

* * *

 _ **PALABRAS:**_ _475._

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_ _Este corresponde al último drabble ;u; Una pena, me divertí bastante trabajando con Sorano uwu Me encantaría que hubiesen más fics dedicados a ella, como a muchos otros personajes de FT que están un poquito olvidados. Francamente, este drabble fue el que más me costó._ _ **Amor**_ _, fue una verdadera tortura xD Y al final me decidí a reflejar el enfermizo amor que siente hacia los ángeles… Aunque quizás "amor" no es la palabra correcta, diría más bien que es una obsesión insana (?) En fin, espero que les hayan gustado; que tengan un lindo día. Byebye~_


End file.
